#2: Almost Home
by SensitiveSoul
Summary: Serena is released into the temporary foster care with the Halliwells; but what happens when she wants to stay there permanently? (Sequel to Protectors of the Innocent)
1. Welcome Home

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series Charmed. All characters belong to Spelling Productions with the exceptions of Serena and any others that I create along the way. 

****

Sequel to: **_PROTECTORS OF THE INNOCENT_**

Copyright: 2001

****

Rating: G

****

Almost Home

Serena was released from the hospital the day after she awakened from the coma, but the doctors still wanted to keep an eye on her and have her rest and taken care of. So Social Services allowed Serena to stay with the Halliwells for a little while longer before placing her in another orphanage or halfway house. 

It is mid afternoon, Piper and Leo are at the Manor while Prue and Phoebe are on their way to the hospital to sign Serena out and bring her home. Piper stands on a ladder while trying to pin up a "Welcome Home" sign.

"Leo…" Piper struggles as she stretches to attach the corner of the sign to the corner of the living room entrance. "Leo, is it straight?" 

Leo is finishing blowing up balloons and attaching them to the staircase. He turns around with a half blown up purple balloon in his mouth. His eyebrows widen. He muffles, "Hmmm?" as the balloon is still stuck in his mouth. 

"Leo we have to hurry, they'll be home any minute!" Piper said as she stretched her arm out. All of a sudden her foot slips and the ladder starts to shake.

"Piper," he said muffled with the balloon in his mouth. Leo immediately let go of the balloon as it buzzed and flew all around the room. He ran over to Piper just in time to break her fall. The ladder collapsed to the ground. 

Their eyes meet and Piper smiles longingly. She lets out a huff of nervous laughter and says, "Thanks!" 

His gaze meets her beautiful eyes and he falls head over heals once again. Their lips meet engaging in an ever so soft kiss. Piper interrupts it after a few seconds trying to get out, "L..Leo, we have to finish before the get here." 

He gives her a puppy-dog-face and sticks out his lower lip. She tilts her head a little and gives him this pleading look. "Oh, all right," he said reluctantly, yet kidding in a way. "I can't wait to see her face. How do the balloons look?"

"Wonderful! Just do one more for the stairs and then we'll be almost set."

Leo nods his head in one swoop. "Got it! Uh…Piper, where's that last balloon I had blown up. The one before the balloon that flew aw – ahh." Suddenly a giant POP was heard as he stepped on a blue balloon that was lying on the floor. Piper jumps startled by the popped balloon. "Ooo, I guess that's where it went."

Piper's lower lip angled to the left in sympathy. "Uhh…ok, ok here's the last of them. Finish blowing them up and put the last one on cause they're gonna be here in like…" All of a sudden they hear a car pull up in the driveway. It's the other two with Serena. "Ok, Leo, hurry that's them!"

Scene shifts to the driveway as the three of them get out of the car. Serena's voice is heard in the distance then becomes clearer:

"I still don't understand how come Piper and Leo couldn't come," Serena said kind of sadly.

Phoebe and Prue give each other this look, and then Prue walks over to Serena and takes her hand. She bends down to her level for a second and says, "Oh sweetie, they wanted to come, but something came up." She ruffled the girl's hair a little. Her eyes dart downward.

Phoebe's head angles to the side a little. "But they'll be here to see you back. Don't worry." 

Serena's eyes blink a few times. A huge smile forms on her face. She takes a deep breath and says, "I'm so happy you're here!" 

Phoebe and Prue smile at this comment. "Likewise!" Prue says.

Serena smiles again and then says, "And now that you're here, everything's going to be ok."

Prue gives a half smile and stands up. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" And the three of them make their way inside.

Piper and Leo hide as the front door opens. As they enter the house, everything is dark and still.

Phoebe and Prue enter guiding Serena inside. They all take off their jackets and Prue helps Serena. 

"How come it's so dark in here?" Serena asked a little confused as Prue was helping her get her right arm out of her jacket. Prue glanced up at Phoebe with a huge grin.

"Well umm…hmm, I don't know," said Phoebe. "How bout we just turn on the light here and…" Phoebe reached over and the room became brighter.

All of a sudden they all shout, "Surprise!!" and Leo and Piper pop out from the corner with huge grins on their faces. Serena's mouth drops adorably. She turns her head upwards to Phoebe and Prue and gives a toothless grin as she giggles and hops excitedly. She notices the decorations and the signs as she stares in wonder.

"You did this all for me?" she asked excitedly, her shoulders lifting innocently as she still stood in the doorway with Prue and Phoebe. 

Piper's hands, which were flatly placed together, rise up to her mouth as she smiles and her eyebrows rise. She nods repeatedly.

"So whadda ya think? You like it?" asked Leo tilting his head a little. 

Serena giggles again and runs so quickly over to them with outstretched arms running right in between Piper and Leo as she gives them a great big hug. 

"OOOF" Piper says cutely as she looks up to Prue and Phoebe. "I guess that's a yes!"

"Well in that case, I guess you know what that means Serena," said Prue after she hung up the coats. Serena turned her head around to see what was coming. 

"GROUP HUG!!!" Phoebe yelled as they both ran over to join the crowd.

"Ahhh!" said Serena cutely as she giggled. 

The mass of huggers was pushed to the couch as they all toppled over, with all of them laughing together. However, Prue was the only one who had slipped off the couch as the group unbound itself. She made funny noises as she slid down to the ground and Serena was left in the corner of the couch hysterically laughing an adorable "kid laugh." Prue's hair was all matted and some was in her face. Her bottom lip reached out as she tried to blow her hair out of her face. Serena continued to giggle as the others watched on in amusement.

"Oh, so you think this is funny huh?" Serena giggled again but covered her mouth with her tiny hands to try to hide it. But she still giggled away. "Well, I'm glad you find it so funny because your giggles just let out…the tickle monster!" 

Serena's eyes widened. "Oh no! Not the tickle monster!"

"What do you think Phoebe? Has the tickle monster attacked Serena yet?" 

"No Prue, ya know what, I don't believe he has," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, well in that case," Prue starts to get up, "here she comes!"

"No," Serena said in between her giggles as she scrambled up from the couch and started to dash around the living room giggling. Prue chased her around a little.

"Run Serena, run!" cried Piper as she laughed in between.

"Gotcha!" said Prue as she started to tickle Serena. The room became full of laughter once again.


	2. Sleepless Nights

As the day progressed, the celebrated with good food, cute games and just hanging out spending precious moments with Serena, for they knew she would have to return to Social Services in a few days. The night came around and they were saying their goodnights to Serena once again.  
  
"I had so much fun with you guys today!" said Serena as she lay in the bed with the rest of them looking over her.  
  
"I'm glad you did sweetie!" said Prue.  
  
"And ya know what?" said Piper. "We had a lot of fun with you too" she said as she touched her little nose. Serena giggled as pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
"Yes, but it is time for you to close those little eyes of yours and get some rest," said Phoebe.  
  
"But I'm not tired."  
  
"But you've had a busy day and you need your rest for tomorrow. And plus, you remember what the doctor said. You're supposed to cool down and not do too much because they still want to keep an eye on you," said Prue.  
  
"But what's a coma?" she asked innocently also trying to stall on going to sleep.  
  
"We can discuss it in the morning. But you have to get some rest now, ok?" said Piper sweetly.  
  
"But the bad people made me get a coma. What happens if..."  
  
"Don't worry," interjected Leo. "We're all here to protect you, and nothing is going to hurt you anymore. But please, you have to go to sleep Serena." They all started to make their way off the edge of the bed and head for the door. But then they were interrupted again with Serena.  
  
"Do angels ever go to sleep?"   
  
Leo turned around, "Yes, even angels go to sleep."  
  
"So do witches too!" said Piper cutely as she winked.  
  
Serena sighed, "Then how can you watch over me when you're sleeping?"  
  
"Oh sweetie, we'll always be with you," said Prue.  
  
"No matter where you are," said Piper.  
  
"It doesn't matter if we're sleeping or awake or even in some other place. I'll always be watching over you," said Leo.  
  
Serena smiled, "Cause that's the way the magic works, right?"  
  
"Right!" they all said.  
  
"Good!" she said as she rolled over in the covers.  
  
"G'nite," they all said as they turned off the lights.  
  
"Night!" she said softly.  
  
The four of them made their way downstairs as they left Serena to nod off to dreamland. They all went and sat in the living room and started talking.  
  
"You guys, I think...I think Social Services was right when they warned us today," said Phoebe.  
  
"Warned you? What about Pheebs?" asked Piper.  
  
"She's getting too attached Piper," said Prue.  
  
Piper just shook her head a tad as her mouth opened a little but no sound came out.  
  
"And, Piper, I think the worse part of it is..." Phoebe looked down for a second. "I think so are we."  
  
Back upstairs, Serena is tossing and turning. She sighs a little. "I can't sleep," she sits up and tilts her head towards the door where a little strip of light shines. She hears the murmuring of their voices from downstairs. She kicks the covers off and then tiptoes towards the door and then opens it very quietly. She walks towards the stairway and sits on the top step and listens in.  
  
"Look, Piper we all feel the same way, but we have to face reality that,"  
  
"That what? That we have to allow the demons to get to her again and really rip her away?" Upstairs Serena gets a scared look on her face and shakes her head repeatedly.  
  
"Of course not," said Prue.  
  
"No Prue. That's exactly what we'll do if we allow Social Services to take her back. They sure can't protect her. Look how good they did before."  
  
"So what are you saying Piper?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Piper stands up as she tries to rationalize her feelings. "You guys weren't there when she opened her eyes for the first time in that hospital room. You didn't see that look of security she felt, that sense of finally finding someone. A look that says, 'I'm ok.'" Piper begins to pace, "I mean she compared me to her real mother for heaven sakes."  
  
"Piper are you saying you want to adopt her?" asked Prue.  
  
  
  
  
Piper scratched her head as she stumbled over words. Upstairs on the top step, hidden, Serena's eyes squint as she folds her hands together. "Well...I, uh..." Piper stops for a second as she looks at her sisters and Leo twisting her hands. "I think so."  
  
A huge grin forms on Serena's face as she forms a fist and swipes her arm across the side of her body as she mouths, "YES!"  
  
"Piper sweetie, I want to adopt her too, but think about it. It takes a lot of processing and legal stuff to place a kid in a permanent home..."  
  
Piper starts again, "I know. But, I mean think about it. Now that she's got this power..."  
  
"Wrong," interrupted Leo. The three of them look at him confused. "I'm sorry, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about tonight. One of the reasons I had to leave today was because of that. See they informed me that in the whole rescue, when Serena was hit by Noxaven's ray, the abstractor did half of its job. Meaning, there was no power transfer, but there WAS a power loss. Meaning, that Serena has no power anymore."  
  
They stood shocked. Piper's eyebrows frowned as she said, "So...?"  
  
"So Serena is basically a normal kid now, and Social Services can do no more or less than what witches or whitelighters can do to protect her from the dangers of the regular world."  
  
"But Leo..."  
  
Leo walks over to Piper as she sits down. "Look, I love Serena as much as the three of you. Believe me I don't want to see her back there again. She loves you guys, but the reality is, she will have to go back after tomorrow." Upstairs Serena shakes her head as she gets scared.   
  
"Piper, we knew it was coming," said Prue.  
  
"I can't believe you guys aren't supporting me in this?"  
  
Phoebe says, "Piper, we all want to keep Serena, but Leo has a good point. I mean, look at the dangers we put ourselves through each day and we're adults, let alone witches with powers." Piper's eyes welt up as she shakes her head. At the sight of this Prue and Phoebe begin to tear as well.  
  
"Do you want Serena to grow up in a household of worrying if her new Mommies are going to not be there because they have to go slay off a demon? Do you want her to be put in danger of getting hurt by one?"  
  
"Of course not!" said Piper. "I just...I just..."  
  
"Love her," finished Prue. Piper nodded. Prue and Phoebe got up and walked over to Piper giving her a hug. "I know honey!" said Prue as she stroked Piper's hair.   
  
"We do too!" said Phoebe. Leo joins in the hug. And upstairs Serena sadly gets up and goes back to bed.  
  



	3. Confrontation

The next morning Serena is found seated at the kitchen table waiting for the girls to come down. She has an extremely nervous look on her face. Piper comes in goes to the closet for coffee mugs as she says cutely, "Hey honey!"  
  
Serena, still looking nervous, says, "Oh hi," as her head angles downward.  
  
Piper walks over to the coffeepot. "You're up early."  
  
Serena shrugs her shoulders. "I guess so," she says quietly.  
  
Piper glances at her after putting the pot of coffee up and notices Serena's strange manner. It's as if something was really bothering her. "What's wrong with you?" Piper asks concerned. She comes over to Serena placing her hand on her head.   
  
Serena snaps out of her daze-like nervousness. "Hmm?" She looks up at Piper. "I'm just fine."  
  
Piper gives a confused look, as she says, "Nooo..." Her head tilts as she says, "Honey?" The tone of her voice urges Serena to confide in her.  
  
Serena glances downward as she pushes her lips together. "Well..."   
  
Prue walks in along with Phoebe. Surprised to see Serena, she says, "Hey."  
  
Serena takes a huge breath before she starts again. Prue and Phoebe glance at Piper to see what's wrong, but she shrugs her shoulder a little and then glances at Serena. Serena looks at them all and says, "I'm sort of worried."  
  
Just then Phoebe comes in overhearing the conversation and says concerned, "About what honey?"  
  
Serena's mouth angles towards the left. She sighs. "Can we talk now?"  
  
Piper sits at the table next to her. "Sure what's up?"  
  
Serena pauses for a few seconds. "I heard what you said about the bad people trying to take me away from you."  
  
"Honey..." said Phoebe as she sat down near Serena. She placed her hand over Serena's and said, "We're gonna fix this."  
  
Serena nods a little and then says, "And I was thinking...I...." She hesitates to finish but can't seem to get anything out.  
  
Phoebe notices her struggle and urges her on. "Just follow your heart honey."  
  
Serena pushes her lips together and nods. "Ok." She takes a breath and starts again. "I thought it over." Piper lets out a small chuckle at the cuteness in Serena's voice. Serena takes a deep breath. "I'm so happy you're here. And now that you're here, I don't want to live anywhere else. And I want to stay here forever." The three of them look at each other and Piper lets out a sigh of distress. She knew she would have to deal with this sooner or later. She tried to say something in response to Serena's comment but nothing would come out.  
  
Serena notices the tension in the room and asks suspiciously, "Is something wrong?"  
  
All of a sudden, Leo orbs into the room. Serena sees Leo and smiles. "Leo?" she asks as his presence becomes clearer. Piper sighs again.  
  
Leo notices Piper's face as well as the other two. "What is it?" he asks worriedly.  
  
"Uh...Leo, can you give us a second...please?" Piper asks.  
  
Leo can tell what's coming so he says quietly, "Yeah...yeah!" and he leaves the room.  
  
Serena looks up at Piper and says, "I...I thought that you could adopt me."  
  
Phoebe and Prue look at Piper with concern. Piper looks down and says in almost a whisper, "Don't say that."  
  
Serena bows her head down. "Then I guess that means...no" she said as her voice diminished.  
  
Piper looked at the other two. This was going to be harder than any of them thought. Piper takes a breath as she sits down next to Serena. Serena glances up at her. Piper angles her head towards Serena's gaze and says in a gentle voice, "This is going to be hard for me to explain," she stopped to take a breath trying to break it to the little girl. She looks down and then forces herself to finish as she looks back at Serena. Cautiously she concludes, "...but we can't."  
  
Serena, confused, says, "Why not?"  
  
Piper sighs. "It's just not...quite right."  
  
"But it's just gotta be," she says as she looks at the three of them. They all avoid eye contact after this comment. Serena pauses and then becomes really sad as she says, "We could spend a lot of time together," as she tries to convince them.  
  
Phoebe's head angles towards her as she pleads, "Honey..."  
  
"But you love me...right?"  
  
Phoebe gives a half smile and says, "More than you know sweetie."  
  
Piper then adds, "But...that doesn't make it any easier for us."  
  
Serena still can't understand. "But you said that love conquers all."  
  
Piper nods a little as she says, "I meant what I said...and...I've thought about this...a lot." She stops for a moment though.  
  
"Then how come you guys can't adopt me?" Serena asks again as she stares wide eyed into Piper's eyes.  
  
Piper, at a loss for words stammers, "Well...uh..."  
  
"What?" Serena asks insistently.  
  
Piper tries to rationalize. "There are things...people involved now."  
  
"But...adopting someone's supposed to make people a family."  
  
Piper's eyes dart down. "I know..."  
  
Serena looks down sadly as she asks, "Then how come we can't all live together?"  
  
Neither of them says anything for a few seconds. Piper looks at the other two for guidance. They just urge her on. She begins again, "We're witches..." she emphasizes.  
  
"I know you're witches. You're not scary!" reaffirms Serena.  
  
"Sweetie..." Phoebe says sadly. Piper sighs.   
  
"Please!" Serena begs.  
  
It's obvious that they can't beat around the bush anymore. Piper forces herself to say, "I'm sorry, but we can't."  
  
"But that's not fair!" Serena quickly responds.  
  
Phoebe places her hand on top of Serena's as she says, "I know...it's...it's not."  
  
"Yeah! We're not living together," says Serena immediately.  
  
Piper shakes her head a little. "It's...it's very complicated."  
  
Serena doesn't understand. "But it, it's just that simple." Piper sighs in frustration. "It just happens to be that simple. It's just you won't do it. (Serena gets up from the table) You just won't do it!"   
  
"Honey!" Phoebe calls after her as she runs away. Serena's footsteps are heard running up the stairs. A door slams and the three of them are left in the kitchen. Piper sighs as she places her hands on her head.  
  
"Should we uh..." starts Phoebe.  
  
Leo walks in as he notices Piper who has her hand over her mouth now as she shakes her head. "Look Piper, it's nobody's fault."  
  
Piper places her hands on the table now. "I know..."  
  
Leo sympathetically shakes his head and then says, "I wish I could do more."  
  
Piper pauses a few moments and then asks, "You think she's alright?"  
  
"She's just a little upset," said Phoebe.  
  
Leo sighs, "I don't blame her."  
  
"I know," sighed Piper sadly. She takes a deep breath and then pushes the chair from the table. "I'll go talk to her." She then makes her way upstairs.  
  



	4. Why Do I Have To Leave?

As Piper makes her way upstairs to Serena, Serena is seen crying on the bed. Scene shifts to the bedroom door.   
  
Piper knocks. "Serena?" Piper says gently. She can hear the sniffles from inside. Her eyes close for a few seconds as she tries to gain the courage to face her. She clears her throat a little. "Sweetie, it's...it's me, can I come in?"  
  
Serena's head whips around to the doorway as she gasps a little. Then she says, "I...I can't talk right now."  
  
Piper still against the door says, "Serena..." Piper sighs a little as she hesitates for she doesn't know what to say. "Sweetie, please, we...we have to talk." She waits for a response. Inside Serena watches the door as she rubs her eyes. She wants Piper to come in but at the same time she wants to be alone. Back outside Piper is still leaning towards the door. "I won't stay long...I promise." She pauses for a minute. "Can I come in?"  
  
Softly Serena states, "I guess so." The door opens slowly and the creaking is heard as Piper appears. Serena looks down and then back up at Piper who has a loving yet concerned look on her face.   
  
Piper's head angles down towards her. A half smile forms as Piper's mouth angles towards the left. "Hey..." she says in almost a whisper.  
  
Serena's eyes dart down as she says sadly. "Hi..." Serena looks up at her and asks slowly and quietly, "Are you...mad at me?"  
  
Piper looks a little confused and she asks, "Mad at you?" Piper walks over to her as she tilts her head a little. Serena bows her head and nods sadly. Piper's voice becomes really gentle as she says sweetly, "Honey why would I be mad at you?"   
  
Serena immediately responds, "Cause I made you feel bad...I'm sorry."  
  
Piper takes a seat next to Serena on the bed. "Sweetie listen to me, you have nothing to apologize for."   
  
Serena still has her eyes focused on the ground. She hasn't looked at Piper for more than a few seconds ever since she came into the room. Serena says very softly, "How come you don't want me?"  
  
Piper's eyebrows rose a little when she heard this. She lets out a huge breath and says, "What on earth would make you think that we didn't want you?" she said as she wrapped her arm around Serena. "You're a great kid!"  
  
Serena looked up at Piper as the hug lessened a little. "Then how come you said you can't adopt me?"  
  
Piper sighed as she moved a little away from Serena so she could get a better angle. "Well...umm...It's...it's just that there are a lot of things...and it's...it's very..."  
  
Sadly Serena looks downward and says, "...complicated," Serena sadly finished Piper's sentence as her eyes darted downward again. Piper stared at her, as her mouth remained open for a few seconds.  
Serena takes a breath and then looks up at Piper again. "But I don't wanna leave. I love being with you!"  
  
Piper gives a little smile as she says, "Ohhh, come 'ere." She placed out her arms and Serena scrambled in as they both hugged.  
  
Just then the door opens. Prue and Phoebe walk in and Prue says, "Heyy...we've been wondering where you've been."  
  
Piper lets go of Serena as Prue and Phoebe walk in. They walk cautiously over to the bed and Phoebe says sweetly, "Are you ok?"  
  
Serena looks down, pauses and then says quietly, "Sorta..." Piper's head tilts as she tries to reach Serena's gaze. A gently comforting look forms on all of their faces. Serena continues. "Just right now, I'm feelin kinda mad...and sad both at the same time." She pauses and then looks up at them and says, "Don't you think that's weird?"  
  
Piper takes a breath, shakes her head and says, "Noo..."  
  
Serena takes a breath as well and says, "Nothing will be the same, til you can adopt me."  
  
"I know that honey," said Prue as she sat near Serena.  
  
Serena knowing she wasn't getting anywhere stated, "We're giving up aren't we?"  
  
Prue looks at her and then says, "Look we need to face the fact that we might now be able t-"  
  
"Don't say that!" Serena interrupted quickly as she sat up a little on her legs. "If you say it out loud then it might come true."  
  
"Ok calm down," said Piper as she comforted her a little.  
  
Serena sighs and calms down a little. The girls look on compassionately. Serena takes a breath and says as she blinks a few times, "If I try to be better...can we try it again?" She looks at the three of them innocently.  
  
"Honey..." Piper says cutely.  
  
"It's not your fault," Phoebe said gently.  
  
"The why do I have to leave?" asked Serena extremely worried.  
  
Phoebe trying to explain without losing her composure says, "It's not because of you honey." Serena's eyes frown and she gets more and more afraid.   
  
Prue decides to try to reason with Serena. "Serena, honey?" Serena moves a little so she can see Prue better. Prue continues. "You know the bad people who took you from us before?" Serena nods a little scared. "Well, we don't want that to happen to you again. You need to be someplace where you're safe."  
  
"But you saved me," Serena pleaded.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that bad things still aren't gonna happen..." added Phoebe. "And if you stay here, something might happen to you. But, just because we can't help that, doesn't mean that it's our fault."  
  
Serena glances downward again and Piper adds gently, "Or yours..."  
  
Serena looks up at Piper with her childlike innocence and asks, "But can't you stay with me? You've got magic."  
  
"I know. We didn't want you to be hurt because of it. We didn't want something to happen to you," Piper said quietly.  
  
"I don't care," Serena said in a quiet yet determined voice. "I need you where I can put my arms around you." Serena slowly gave Piper a hug.  
  
"Ooo," Piper said cutely as she responded to the hug in return. Prue and Phoebe made puppy dog faces as they looked at Piper.  
  
"Please don't make me leave," Serena said in between the hug.   
  
Piper let go of Serena and then angled her head a little. 'Everything's gonna be ok."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Serena honestly.  
  
Phoebe places her hand on Serena's and says, "All you have to do...is when you feel sad...you close your eyes...and just picture us." Serena's eyes start to welt up and become glassy. Phoebe lowers her head a little. "Do you think you can do that?" she asks gently.  
  
Serena sniffles as she says, "I can't." She takes a breath. "I'm scared...I'm scared!" She says as she lowers her head and starts to cry. She whimpers a little.  
  
The girls are getting teary themselves. Phoebe goes over to Serena and holds her as Serena continues to cry. "It's ok," Phoebe whispers. She rubs Serena's back as she whimpers. "It's alright, shhh," comforts Phoebe.   
  
The shot spans out to the bedroom in its entirety with the four of them sitting in sadness. The scene fades out.  
  
  
The scene fades back into the bedroom. Serena has calmed down a little bit. Prue starts to rub her back as she tries to comfort her.  
  
Gently, Prue states, "You know, this doesn't mean that we're never gonna see you again. We'll come to visit and we'll call you and who knows, maybe they'll let us take you out a few times."  
  
"Really?" Serena asks softly as her eyebrows rose.  
  
"Oh yeahhhh. What you think we're just gonna say goodbye to a great kid like you and just forget about it?" asked Phoebe as she moved a piece of Serena's hair from her face.  
  
Serena's mouth pinched together on one side as she thought. Piper added, "So this isn't really goodbye. You're just gonna live in a safer place for a little while."  
  
"I guess so..." Serena said sadly.  
  
"Hey, why are we bein so mopey?" asked Prue. "We still got an entire day left together! And you know what?"  
  
Serena lifted her head a little. "What?"  
  
"We're gonna make this the most memorable day in your life!" answered Prue.  
  
Serena a little confused said cautiously, "You are?"  
  
"Of course we are!" said Piper as she pointed her finger cutely.   
  
"How?" asked Serena who was slowly gaining excitement.  
  
Phoebe stood up as she said, "Hmmm....let's see. The zoo, ever been to the zoo?" Serena shook her head no. "Well look at that..." Phoebe tilts her head towards Prue as she says in a cute soft voice, "She's never been to the zoo Prue."  
  
"I can see that!" said Prue cutely as well. "We'll get balloons and junk food and cotton candy and we'll stay up all night and have a slumber party with just us girls!"   
  
Serena was getting more and more excited as she watched the girls be silly and plan their day of adventure. "What about pillow fights?" Serena asked cautiously as her head sunk down a little adorably. She shook her head a little as she said, "We were never allowed to at the orphanage. We got in trouble."  
  
"A pillow fight?" asked Piper as she reached behind Serena and grabbed a pillow inconspicuously as a smile grew on her face. She winked at Prue and Phoebe as they smiled at her. "Now - THAT- sounds like a great idea!" said Piper as she wacked Serena with a pillow. Serena giggled as she turned around to grab a pillow. Pretty soon all of the girls were giggling and knocking each other with pillows. Serena stood up on the bed and was kind of hoping around during the whole fiasco.   
  
All of a sudden Leo peeps his head in the door at the sound of the giggling. "Girls?" he asked confused. Serena plops on the bed as she giggles. Leo walks in a little. "I guess things are ok?" Everyone looks at each other with suspicious grins. Phoebe whispers in Serena's ear. A huge grin forms on Serena's face as she nods rapidly.   
  
Prue gets up and walks behind Leo a little and says as she tries to catch her breath, "Yeah...Leo...we're just - FINE," she takes out the pillow from behind her back and wacks him with it.   
  
Piper turns to Serena and makes a funny face to her at the sight of Leo being clobbered with a pillow. She leans over to her and gives her a huge hug as they all giggle. Leo tries to shield himself from the pillows and makes his way over to the bed. "Piper, was this your...OOO...idea?"  
  
Serena and Piper smile and giggle at each other while Prue and Phoebe keep hitting him. Phoebe stops for a second and says, "Well don't just sit there and giggle girls, come on!"  
  
"Hey! Hey no fair, that's four against one!" cried out Leo. He starts to laugh and Serena jumps up and down on the bed while giggling. "Serena, Serena help me here!" She just keeps on laughing. "Oh yeah! Well how bout this," he said as he grabbed another pillow and started to get his revenge.   
  
  



	5. They're Here to Find You a New Home

Hours had passed and the girls, Leo and Serena had spent tons of time together to try to make the most of their last day. They went to the zoo, had lunch in the park, played tag, and just basically had a great time hanging out. But it was getting late so they decided to call it a day and return home. The scene opens up to the front door of the Manor as they all walk in. Leo walks in carrying Serena in his arms with her head rested on his shoulder. She was totally knocked out. The door closed quietly behind them. Leo looks at Piper who is smiling gently at him. He had such a paternal instinct about him. He tried to look at Serena's face as he pressed his chin in and angled it to her head but her face was turned the other way. He whispered to Piper, "Is she sleeping?"

She glanced over at Serena who looked so peaceful. A smile forms on her face as she nods and looks back at Leo. He reflects a smile back to her. "Let's take her upstairs," Piper whispers. After they get upstairs they gently place Serena in bed and tuck her in. Piper kneels down a little and gives a kiss on her head then quietly leaves the room along with Leo.

* * *

It was mid afternoon, and two workers from Social Services had arrived, but Serena was nowhere to be found. The girls, trying not to act suspicious, told them to wait in the living room while they went to get Serena from upstairs. They made their way to Phoebe's room and closed the door.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just say we lost Serena…" Prue said.

"No," said Piper. "But if it was up to me I'd grab Serena and get the hell outta here before those Social workers get a hold of her and transport her from foster home to foster home."

"I know honey, but what choice do we have?" asked Prue.

Phoebe glanced down for a minute then looked back up at her sisters. "We're doin the right thing…aren't we?"

Prue started to answer when suddenly a blue light forms as Leo enters the room.

They all notice him and Piper asks, "Did you find out where she is? Did they tell you anything?"

Leo sighs, "No, they didn't tell me anything."

Piper jumps in, "Well she's gotta be here then, she couldn't have just disappeared. Come on."

The girls make their way to the attic. The door opens and Phoebe yells, "Serena, honey, are you still here?"

Serena's eyes widen as she hides in the corner underneath a coffee table. "Uh ohhh…" she mumbles to herself. She takes a deep breath and realizes it's no use to continue hiding. "Uh huh," she whimpers. 

The girls hearing her look around then see her little legs underneath the table. Piper points and says, "There she is, there she is." They all make their way towards her. Piper kneels down a little and gently says, "Hey honey…"

Serena looks up at her and grabs Piper's hand as she gets out of her hiding spot. She immediately asks, "Do I have to go live with them?"

Sadly Piper responds, "I think so, yeah…" 

Serena bows her head down and says in a whimper, "I'm scared…I'm _scared!"_

Phoebe bends down a little, "Ohhhh…jeez honey don't sound so sad, it's gonna be ok."

Serena looks up at her and says innocently, "Please help me! They're gonna take me away from you!"

Piper starts to stroke Serena's hair a little. "Honey?" Serena looks at Piper. "You're a wonderful little girl!" She pauses for a moment. "But we can't risk losing you to demons." 

Serena sighs a little and they begin to make their way out of the attic downstairs. They make their way to the living room to find the man and woman from Social Services sitting on the couch with Leo. At the sight of them Serena wraps her arms around Piper's waist and shakes her head. "I don't care! I wanna live with you!" she yelled.

Piper sighs a little and says, "But honey, you can't."

"Well I'll be scared without you…" Serena remains around Piper's waist.

Then Prue approaches her gently. "Honey…they're here to find you a new home."

Serena looks directly into Prue's eyes. "Don't let them take me away from you."

"But we don't have any other options," Piper adds trying to be firm yet as gentle as possible.

Serena starts to cry. "Please! I don't want to go away." She sniffles a little. "I want to stay with you!"

Sadly Piper responds, "I know."

"But you have to leave with them," Prue adds.

Serena crying even more whimpers, "I don't understand!"

Leo gets up with the social workers. "Can I have a moment with Serena, if it's ok?" Everyone agreed. Leo held out his hand for Serena to grab and let her to the couch. 

"Serena?" Serena won't look at him, she just continues to stare at the ground. "Sweetheart, please listen to me ok. You trust me right?" Serena nods. "And I've never steered you wrong so far right?" She nods again. "So you have to trust me on this one ok. Everything's going to be ok. "

"But Leo, I don't want to leave. I want to live here. Why can't they be my family?"

"Sweetie, I…I don't know. Things like this are just complicated."

"I HATE that word!" yelled Serena. "Why does everybody use that word?"

Leo sighs and Piper comes over and bends down a little to meet Serena's gaze. She tilts her head a little to reach it. Serena finally looks at Piper. Then Piper says, "You know we'll only be a few miles away. And…you'll be back."

Serena starts to cry again and then holds out her pinky to Piper. "Pinky promise?"

Piper links her pinky to Serena's and says, "Double EXTRA promise!" Serena calms down a little. Piper bows her head down a little and says, "Ok?"

Serena sniffles and nods a little. "Mm hmm…"

Piper moves a piece of Serena's hair away from her face and tucks it behind her ear. Piper tries to hold back tears as she says, "I really love you."

Serena whimpers, "I love you too." Piper's eyes well up and she hugs Serena, holding her close. She kisses the side of her head.

While they hug Serena whispers into Piper's ear: "Please…I need you real bad…please…"

Piper closes her eyes for a moment to try and stop the tears from coming. "I don't know how to say goodbye." 

They hug for a while but the woman interrupts it as she stands up. "Serena…"

Serena gasps and Piper gets back to an upright position. She looks at the woman. "You're leaving aren't you?"

The woman reluctantly responds. "Well…it's my job to do what I can."

Serena looks up at the woman. "Why can't I stay here with them?"

The woman glances to the girls. Phoebe then makes her way to Serena and gives her a big hug. "It's gonna be ok." 

The man approaches Serena. "Don't you worry about a thing sweetheart. We're all gonna take very good care of you."

Serena looks at him then hugs Phoebe tighter and takes in a nervous breath. Her facial expression spells fear. She then sighs for she realizes there is no way out of this. She looks at the girls one by one, then at the Social workers then back to Phoebe. "I'm ready," she says reluctantly.

"Ok…come on," Phoebe whispers. She gets up and the man takes a hold of Serena's hand and makes his way to the door.

The woman turns to the girls and hands them her card. "Here's my card if you need anything. Once we get Serena settled in you'll be able to visit her. It might help a little with the transition."

Prue whose eyes have become glassy nods and whispers, "Thank you."

The woman sympathetically nods. Then follows Serena out to the car. Leo and the girls follow to watch them drive away. When the man let go of Serena's hand to open the car door. Serena glances back. She then runs to them and gives them all one last hug. The Social workers look a little impatient but move past that because they realize how hard this must be.

During the last moments of the hug Piper says, "Serena we are not giving up this easily. We're not letting you go without a fight! You remember that ok?"

In between Serena's sniffles she replies, "Ok."

The woman approaches. "Serena, sweetheart we have to go now." Serena glances at the woman and grabs her hand, sobbing with every step to the car. The car pulls away with Serena glancing out the rearview window as she wipes her eyes.

About 20 minutes later Piper is seen sitting on the couch, glancing at the coffee table which contains the remains of Serena's artwork. Crayons sprawled in every direction and sheets of paper scattered everywhere. 

Prue walked in the room and noticed Piper sitting there clutching one of the pillows. "Are you ok?" she asks.

Piper trying to fight the tears nods, then takes a deep breath. "I'm not really." Prue makes her way to the couch and sits next to Piper and strokes her hair. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I mean…it's not just losing her…it's that we didn't do a damn thing to stop it from happening." 

Phoebe and Leo walk in to find the other two on the couch. Piper presses her lips together and shakes her head. "I promised that little girl that we'd see her again…what if…what if they place her in a foster home and then she just disappears from us?" 

"Honey what could we do? It was out of our hands." Prue consoled.

"Yeah? Well I'm not giving up without a fight. There has to be a loophole somewhere," Piper said as she looked at the other three. "And I'm about to find it." Piper gets up and starts to go to the stairs.

"Uh, honey…" Leo yelled after her.

Piper turned to them. "You guys can either help me find any possible way to keep Serena or sit back and watch. Either way, I'm not giving up!" Piper wipes her eyes and makes her way upstairs.

The scene shifts to the Phoebe, Prue and Leo who all look at each other with concern. The scene fades out.

THE END

****

*** Look for the sequel: SEESAW, KNOCK AT THE LAW ***


End file.
